erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pillars of Creation
The Pillars of Creation compose a nebular plane located in close proximity to Khyorgan. It consists of a number of colorful vertical pillar-like structures made of interether dust, gas, and free floating cosmic energy. The only way for a physical being to actually interact with any locations within the Pillars of Creation is to perform an astral projection or dreamwalk. Astrogeography The Pillars of Creation is a large nebula located in close proximity to Khyorgan. It is inhabited entirely by ethereal entities as only non-physical life can survive in the ether without protection from enaren ekati. Points of Interest The Pillars of Creation has some etheral locations as well as two afterlives, holding spots for the souls of the deceased. *Rune Plaza - The Rune Plaza is where the Council of Divines sits and makes decisions. *Planetarium - The Planetarium is a chamber modeled after many genie's attempts to map the new universe after it shattered. The Planetarium shows all known planes and the nebulae that connect it. *Cruciamen - Taking the form of a laboratory, Cruciamen is a prototype afterlife created by a genie scientist that grew insane from his mad experiments with mortals and ghasts. It has since become a breeding ground for malevolent, shadowy horrors. The scientist's fate is not currently known, but one of his most feared creations is a sentient, sadistic ghast named Penumbra who is locked up in Cruciamen's deepest level. *Hall of Souls - The Hall of Souls was the second attempt by the Council to create an afterlife, with the goal instead to cleanse a soul of its sins to prevent it from turning into a ghast. Although it proved to have a more favorable outcome than Cruciamen, the Hall of Souls is no longer actively used as the Council has delegated numerous different afterlives across the universe rather than only one as the Demons have it. Government The Council of Divines is the bureaucratic authority of the Pillars. They are ruled by twelve Elder Gods who are the first twelve divine entities to be born after the death of the First Pantheon. Shortly appearing after the Shattering, they originated as primordial genies but eventually became fully fledged gods after spending time absorbing cosmic energy. The Council of Divines is one of the earliest attempts to unite all genies, but their chaotic, anarchistic nature made progress initially slow. To speed things up, the council declared that all non-compliant genies be sealed within magical objects and become servants to whichever mortal released them. As a result, the Council saw a number of gods to be within a few hundred, while the Demons still numbered in the tens of thousands. Because Council forces would become fiercely outnumbered in the event of a full fledged war against the Demons, the Council became dependent on mortals, and thus, those loyal to the Council descended to various planes in an attempt to build a following and earn power through worship. By building a large number of mortal followers, not only did the Council manage to increase their military strength to be on par with the Demons, but they also managed to reduce the number of ghasts by promising salvation after death. Category:Planes Category:Articles by User:Krayfish